Gakuen Alice Mermaid
by HalfVampire2
Summary: Mikan, Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna, Misaki, Aoi, and Sumire are mermaids but they don't know it themselves. You see the goddess Aqua Regina sealed their memories and if the touch water the turn into mermaids. Now the princess are needed again. Their mothers and fathers can't protect the ocean and land from this problem. Because they are queens and kings. Only the princess have the power.


Ch. 1 the necklaces that changes their future!

Mikan's POV!

"Idiot wake up or you will be late!" Hotaru yelled into my room. I'm Mikan Sakura and I'm 14 years old. I have brown hair and eyes, tanish, and fairly skinny. Hotaru has purple black hair, purple eyes, pale skin, and a healthy skinny. She is also 14. We are both tripe stars. Anyway... Today is our first day of middle school in the Alice Academy Alices are powers that many people don't have. Students can be hers from a few months to 18. 18 is the years that we are allowed out of this place. I have to get out of bed to get ready. I had my hair down in a half up half down way. I put on the middle school uniform. The uniform is a white shirt, Black blazer, blue ribbon, blue plaid skirt, and black boots. For us girls. For the guys it's the same but with a blue plaid pants and brown shoes. I can't wait really because last summer was freaky. I kept on having this dream that this orange mermaid queen was telling me to wake up and fight who is trying fight this thing that is ruining the oceans. I looked at the clock.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" I started to ran to class until I tripped on a rock.

"Hey! Strip panties! you are blocking my way! Move or I'll burn you." I know that voice. It was Natsume's voice. My one love that I never seem to get close to. I got up and faced him.

"PERVERT!" I yelled at him. I had a light blush on though. He did look hot in a middle school uniform. He just smirked. Okay I want to hit him right now.

"I see you got over those old kiddy panties. You always did wear them Polka dots." He said. I wanted to get to school on time so I ignored and him and went start to class B in the middle school. There was all my friends. Even Premy! All of my friends from elementary school are here. Yoichi-chan who last year was 3 was not really his real age he is the same age as Natsume's little sister Aoi. They both are here in this class this year.

"Oh Mikan. You are early today. And not last minute. I thought you would have had a little fight with my brother again. But I guess I was wrong. Hey Yo-chan what do you expect. You did cling to him last year in your child state" Aoi said without a care in the world. That last statement made Yoichi blush very hard. He always does when someone brings up that subject. Or of last year. It's kind of funny. Since he did that all summer. I was only here for almost all of summer.

"Aoi. I did have a little fight with him but left because I didn't want to be late. It's the first day back after all." I said. (HV2-Okay I have been describing people that we should already know so yeah. I'm done with that so think) Aoi looked the same except for a pink sea shell locket necklace. "Aoi where did you get that necklace. It looks pretty rare." I asked. I really wanted to know.

"This? I found it on the desk this morning. It looked really pretty so I decided to put it on. I think it is rare but no idea who gave it to me. Oh Natsume-nii! Good Morning. I heard you and Mikan had another fight what did you do this time. Oh wait I would love to . You were acting like a pervert again? If you know I would be fine with a burnt onii-chan!" Aoi said so innocently. She can be like her brother sometimes that it's scary. She turned toward me as asking if he was being perverted. I sighed and nodded my head. She turned back to natsume with fire in her crimson eyes. She looked scary and scary is never good thing with Aoi. The bell rang just in time before Aoi can cook her brother alive. Not that I mind much. Narumi our homeroom teacher came into our class.

"Hey my little cuties. I came here to introduce your new homeroom teacher for the rest of middle school. I know that you will miss me but her name is Sara. She is from Japan But is really in love with American and Indian cultures. So I give you Your new History and homeroom teacher." He said. He waved his hand like he did with new students. A woman around 39 walked in. But she looked 20. She had floor long brown hair and bright orange eyes. She was tan, skinny and very beautiful. She was wearing a tight fit orange dress that hugged her curves. Which is curvy. And Unlike many other teachers. She had no Alice. I can feel it. Well Since I have the stealing alice. So it's almost like my uncle's alice. She had no alice then how is she in here. Uncle what are you thinking. She is a normal human. "Now my little cutties. She lost her alice when she was young. Which is odd because her alice was a mind reader alice like Koko's. That stays with you until you die. I have to go and teach my new Homeroom. Bye Ask any questions you want to her. Chow~!" and with that he left us with our new teacher.

"Hello Students. I'm Seria. If you want to know my last name it's the same as the HSP's last name. I'm his baby sister. So any questions before class starts. Oh we will be learning this year but after questions are done I have to visit big brother so free time. Any questions?" she asked normally. Aoi raised her hand. Seria nodded towards her.

"Are you really the HSP's little sister?" I slapped my forehead. I should have known she would have asked that question. But it's not like I don't want to know. And before I knew it the had a conversation. Aoi could always do that.

"Yes little one. Why do you want to know? If I may ask."

"Oh It's because Mikan is his only niece. His and your brother's only daughter. Even though he is not alive and neither is her mother. Thanks to the old ESP. So that means Mikan is also your niece."

"Funny. I thought I was the only one who has a daughter. Not my baby brother. But he did die before I could meet him."

"Oh you had a daughter what is her name? How old is she? Does she have an alice like you did?"

"Her name is also Mikan. I guess me and my brother had the same idea to name our child. She is probably a twin to your Mikan. She doesn't have an Alice but if she did it would have to do with water because of her love of the water."

"Wow! Two Mikan! I bet she has your eyes though. So we can tell them apart. Do you have a picture. Maybe Class Pez can show the class!"

"MMMM Okay but don't be too scared at what you are about to see. No funny business class pez." Yuu-chan took the picture from Seria. He was shocked but still used his alice to show the whole class room. The picture was about a orange mermaid girl that looked 3. She looked like me. She had an neon orange shirt on, an neon orange tail with butterfly like fins. Beads of a light orange on her tail and wrists. She had on orange tiara on her head. She was going towards this merman with brown hair and eyes. He looked happy to see this girl swim it looks like. " You see I married a merman. And he was King. Okay that's a lie. Just Kidding. But no really I did marry a king merman. I was human though. Only time I see my husband and daughter is when he has power to let me breathe underwater. My Mikan I haven't seen her since she was three. I took this picture on the last day I saw her. Oh how I miss her. My little princess of the Indian Ocean!" She went off into her little own land. Everyone stared at me because I looked like the young mermaid.

" Miss Seria! Mikan looks just like your daughter. Could it be Mikan that we know?" Aoi started off again with that stupid way. Grrr I'll get her later.

"Huh! Oh no. They Mikan you know or Mikan Sakura. Is not my daughter. Since when a mermaid is on land her eye color, hair color, or/and hair length can change. Plus the have a pearl. Well For my little angel. Her pearl would be on a necklace with white pearls but hers will be a neon orange. You see one special pearl can be the access to a princess greatest power. Her voice. In mermaid form its beautiful but with the pearl she can have the greatest voice that can make evil villains die." And again Aoi and Miss Seria start to conversize. We just watch.

"How do you know this?"

"Well you see when I was a little girl. I have six friends. They were they six mermaids princess. The seventh one was dead and a new princess was too young to fight. So I was used as bait to get all princess together. This person was a fallen angel who lost his way. But with all their powers and the goddess with the dead princess. Oh before I move on that princess changed to evil because of her lover who wanted to take over the ocean like his ancestors. But she died protecting her lover his twin and all the princess. Her little sister was still too young to back to the story. After I was saved the princess showed their true form to their lovers and friends. They did a big christmas special. And soon the young princess grew up. She was the same age as me so we were best friends. Her brother took the throne after she died sealing away a magic so dark that it could ruin the world. And that is how I know this. If you wanted to know what happened to their lovers. The goddess let them be like the princess and be mermans that can be human on land. Everyone was so happy that they were together. Me and the last princess went for a swim. I lost because no one can beat a mermaid. But when she died she said 'They new princess of this ocean will be your daughter. Please show her how to love. That is what makes our songs so strong and powerful. Without love, family and friends. The new evil will take your daughter and turn her into like my older sister. Please show her that. At least I died on land. The sun doesn't shine like this under the water you know' Those where her finally words."

"Your daughter has to face evil?! Is there any way we can help. We do have Alices!"

"No this is something only for the princesses. They are the only ones with the power of the ocean. Oh look at the time. Free time BYE CUTIES. Oh I'll tell more stories later chow~!" Then she left.

"She was lying when she said they last princess died. Because she was that young princess. Her being rescued was correct. She was trapped with in the angel. She knew how he truly felt. She lied because she was afaird that we won't like her because she is a mermaid queen. She had a long live until her true love came. He was human. But like the other he got turned by the goddess." Koko said. With that we started to act crazy until we heard a scream. We all ran to the window there was a shadow taking peoples voices and wrecking the campus and singing 'no voices no princesses'. Then a voice rang out of nowhere.

"Super Green Pearl Voice.(HV2- check out mermaid melody pure. You will know what the outfits look like or my page because I have them all their.)" said the mysterious voice. Then sudden a girl appeared. She had a dress with a silt on. The under was a dark green above on the skirt was a neon lime green. A dark green side ribbon. A neonlime green top with 2 dark green vertical frilly lines and the top went around the neck with no sleeves. That was the dress. She had long neon lime green gloves with a dark green frillies around the end. She had dark green pearls at the end where the fillies start. A neon lime green sea shell locket. And open toed no back bark green shoes. Her hair and eyes reminded me of Misaki-sempai. But her hair was almost to her but. Misaki's is just to her had a neon lime green pearl headband. "This is for the voices you stole and trouble you caused while you were here. Live Pichi Pichi Start! Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi

Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA

Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

Watashi wa wasurenai

Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta

Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni

Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru

Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue

Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita

Kiseki wa meguru bouken

Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru

Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA

Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai

Mirai wo terashiteru

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA

Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

Watashi wa wasurenai

Kiseki wa meguru bouken

Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru

Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA

Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai

Mirai wo terashiteru" she sang so beautifully. The dark mass disappeared. Everything was back to normal. She disappeared. She was so much like Misaki-sempai. I wonder if it was her. No but her necklace reminded me of Aoi's. Maybe she had that too kept as a good luck charm. Seria said that they had white pearls then their pearl. But strange. Oh well.

"Hotaru. What was that?" I asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. Hotaru eat her crab sandwich and looked at me.

"By what Miss Seria had said it was a mermaid princess. But she never said that they look human with that kind of dress and shoes." That was all she said. She went back to eating her sandwich. She always did that and before I could yell at her she hit me with her Baka gun.

"Hey! Hotaru! Why did you hit me with your baka gun?!" I was so mad at her for doing that! She always hit me with her baka gun.

"Because you were thinking of doing something idiotic. Might as well get your punishment out of the way." and again that was all she said before she went to eating her sandwich. "Aoi! Hotaru is being mean to me!" I ran to Aoi was started to cling to her. She maybe younger but she is great for hugs and to help me feel better.

"Polka dots! Stop doing that with my sister." Natsume said. He always get mad when I started to hug his sister. I stuck out my tongue and turned to one of my bestest friends.

"Aoi went to go to our secret hiding place after school? Invite all of our best sure it's just us girls. I don't want your brother to try to take you away from me. Please say yes Aoi-chan. And no funny business and try to bring Yoichi. Got it?" I said/asked her. She nodded as we walked away from her glaring brother. He will kill me sooner or later because I steal his sister away from him.

"Fine Mikan! I won't try to bring any boys to the hiding place. But... Please pretty pretty please can natsume-nii come. I know he will kill me or you. Please I promise to blindfold him!" She asked. She stopped our walking hug and begged. I nodded.

"Fine! But where Natsume goes Ruka-pyon goes. So take them both and you better blindfold them both." I replied. She nodded and ran off to tell the others to tell the others. Might as well face the rest of the day.

*****TIMP SKIP TO END OF THE DAY*****

The rest of the day was old teachers teaching since the new ones won't be here for a while. I ran to my room and pushed my dresser aside. There was a button i pushed it and a pathway opened up. I walked down the pathway I have walked millions of times. At the end of the path way was a sunny beach. The sun was always there even if was a hidden room. Trees and flowers painted on the walls that looked so real. Many just want to walk right in it. Just the right color of sand with crystal clear water hitting the sand so lightly. It was our little hiding place when we want to get away. The girls and I were moving into the room altogether. When we tried to move that dresser we found the button, pushed it and found this place. Hotaru, Permy/sumire, Misaki, nonoko, and Anna was here. Everyone was here but Aoi who was bringing Natsume and Ruka. She told the girls I heard. When the heard me come in. They glared at me. I sighed and put on a smile. "Sorry guys but she wanted him to come. She won't take no as where Natsume goes Ruka goes to. I'm sorry!" I said as fast as I can. "Oh Misaki you and Aoi have the same necklace. I want one!" Misaki had that 'really' look on. We all laughed except Hotaru.

"Mikan! NATSUME AND HIS FLOWERS FOLLOWED HIM AND HE TURNED THE BLINDFOLDS INTO ASH! NOW THEY KNOW WHERE OUR HIDING PLACE IS! MIKAN WHAT SHOULD WE DO!?" Aoi said as she ran down the pathway with Natsume, Ruka, Yoichi, Yuu, Mochu,Koko, and Tsubasa. The guys looked around as Aoi ran to me. The boys were in awe. While the girls were shocked. They glared at the boys and me and Aoi. We were scared while me and Aoi the boys were still amazed at the sight of this place. "Mikan. I swear it's not my fault I did what you said but they still did that. And Natsume turned my only blindfolds into ash because he didn't want to wear one. I didn't mean to make our secret place a public to men. I swear I didn't mean too." she explained. I nodded and pat her head. The other girls sighed and gave up.

"So what are we going to do now? Talk about summer or swim? If we all our swimsuits on." Sumire asked. We all looked at her well us girls. The boys sat down to watch this unfold. No one spoke until Anna spoke up.

"Well everytime we decide to come down here we always have our swimsuits on. But we can do that later. I want to talk for a little because um I have been having this weird dream. In this dream a purple mermaid keeps saying to wake up and fight. What does that mean? I mean come on. There is no way my mind make this up. What about you guys?"

"Same But mine is a dark blue mermaid." Nonoko said.

"Orange" I said.

"PINK!" Aoi said really Loud everyone covered their ears.

"Yellow. I wish it was something other. She was super cheerful." Hotaru said.

"Light Blue. Like an aqua." said sumire.

"Green" said Misaki. We all looked at her and a smile come to our faces.

"Oh Misaki. Don't tell me you were that mysterious beauty. That gave us that wonderful song. That defeated that black mass. But that couldn't have been you. Hair isn't long enough. But Miss Seria did say that on land they can change hair/eye color or hair length. So was it you Misaki-sempai?" Sumire asked with a sly grin on her face. Before she could answer a voice started to talk and a goddess like figure appeared.

"Princesses... Princesses! It's time for you to wake up. Misaki, Mikan, Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna, and Aoi. You are the seven colored Mermaid Princesses. Please two of you have your pearls. Misaki and Aoi please come into the water."

"What?! Why?! WE DON'T KNOW YOU!" They yelled in Unison. Natsume, Yoichi and Tsubasa. stand up but something pulled them back down. Misaki and Aoi were pulled into the water when in the water there was a bright light. Where they were pulled was replaced by two mermaids. The one looked like the mysterious singer from this morning but as a mermaid. She had a green tail with pearls around to fin. The fin was like butterfly wings. She wear a green sea shell bra/ shirt thingy. There were pearls on her wrist as a bracelet. Then a bracelet on her upper forearm. Every thing was the same with the other mermaid but her hair and color of her tail and sea shell thingy. That was pink. Her hair was Black in two high long pigtails. And her eye's were red. It was like Misaki and Aoi were mermaids.

"Now the rest of you. Here are your necklaces. Please when you get it go into the Water. Seria will explain the rest. For my time here has ended. Good Bye Mermaid princesses." With that the goddess was gone. I got and orange sea shell locket. While Nonoko got deep blue, Anna got purple, Hotaru got yellow, and Sumire got light blue/ aqua. Miss Seria appeared out of nowhere. She come down our pathway.

"Hello Misaki, Mikan, Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna, Sumire, Aoi, Tsubasa, Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, Mochu, Koko, and Yoichi. It's good to see you all again. Please do as you were asked. I don't want to push anyone into the water. Plus I don't want to get wet. I like this form much better then my mermaid form. Oh I lied in class. But I had a good reason. You see I didn't want the new orange pearl princess to find out much about her past. Yet. But she will with her friend if the just get in the water. Oh and if you don't I can make your friends do it. I'm sure they won't mind being controlled by me. So in the water you go." We were frightened because we didn't want to end up like Aoi and Misaki. So we jumped into the water. I had a neon orange tail with a neon orange bra thingy. My hair grew longer and went to the floor/bottom of fins and two hair like bands were held some of my hair in front of me. Also had light orange pearls around the end of my tail and begining of my fin and right wrist. Another bracelet was on my upper forearm. Hotaru had a neon yellow tail and that same damn shell bra thingy but in neon yellow. Her hair grew to her lower back. Light yellow pearls on her tail and arm where mine are. And the same bracelet on her upper forearm but in yellow. Nonoko had a neon dark blue tail and bra thingy. Her hair grew to the same length as mine but slightly shorter. Lighter dark pearls in the same places as mine and hotaru. The same bracelet in the same place as mine and Hotaru's but a light dark blue. Anna had a neon purple tail and bra thingy. Her hair is the same length as Nonoko's. Light purple pearls in the same places as mine. The same bracelet and same place but in light purple. Sumire had a neon light blue or aqua tail and bra thingy. Her green hair was the same length as Misaki's hair length. Lighter aqua pearls in the same places as mine are. And the same bracelet in the same place but the same color as the pearls. We all have the butterfly like fins but in our color. The sea shell locket is now permanently around our necks. We all also had different seashells earrings in our color. Sumire also had two big bright yellow starfish in her hair up on her bangs. We did look like princesses of the water.

"Um what just happened?! I can't be a mermaid! This is totally wrong! No way we are mermaids! Much less princesses! We are just normal Alice people. Please change us back? This Joke is old! We want to be normal girls here! Please Miss Seria. This joke is not funny at all. Please?" Sumire said. Her voice growing weaker and weaker as she speaks. Tears stream down her face. Everyone is silent. No one dares to talk.

"Sorry Sumire. But this is your real self. You nor I can change this fate. No one can. Please Sumire understand. Your memories are sealed up so this may seem impossible. But it is very much real. I'm sorry. Sumire the aqua pearl mermaid princess, Princess of the South Atlantic Ocean. Daughter of Hanon and Nagisa. Aoi the pink pearl mermaid princess, Princess of the North Pacific Ocean. Daughter of Lucia and Kaito. Misaki the green pearl mermaid princess, Princess of the North Atlantic ocean. Daughter of Rina and Masahiro. Anna the purple pearl mermaid princess, Princess of the Antarctic ocean. Daughter of Karen and Subaru. Nonoko the deep blue pearl mermaid princess, Princess of the Arctic ocean. Daughter of Noel and Chris. Hotaru the yellow pearl mermaid princess, Princess of the South Pacific ocean. Daughter of Coco and Rihito. Mikan the orange pearl mermaid princess, Princess of the Indian Ocean. Daughter of Kuzumi Yukihira and me Seria. Now do not freak out. Any of you. I'll tell you the real story. Sara the original ruler of the ocean didn't turn evil because of her lover. No her real lover had left because she was a princess and he thought he would be in her way. She got lonely and her hair and pearl changed to black. The Hanon and her lover reached out and wiped the coldness out of her heart and her hair and pearl turned back to orange. She died with the person that just needed a friend. She gave Lucia her pearl because if she dies then the pearl has to create another princess to protect the Indian ocean and the orange pearl. A few months later a fallen angel who lost it's way with a evil little bird. Devoured me before I could be born as a 10 year old mermaid princess. Lucia had to collect my heart from his feathered wings when they stopped him. Soon we defeated him with help as his friends that has been shearing for him for a long time. When I was finally born to sing him last song good bye. Hanon and Rina at that point were the only ones in love with a human. Kaito was never human. He was from a terrible tribe that hated our goddess and wanted all mermaids, ocean live, and humankind to be gone. Any way Hanon and Rina got permission to love their human. Because they spent all their time making others happy they forgot about their own happiness. And that was only with their one true loves. Later our goddess turns them into royal mermans for Rina and Hanon. They lived Happy Ever After. Soon that was with what everyone else was like. They found their loves. And our goddess transformed them. When the new princesses were born a new evil has started to rise. The other queens and I sealed up this evil. To protect our little ones life we sent them to the surface world. Each father taking their daughter to a new family. Now Yuka's and Izumi's daughter died soon after Yuka left because of a sickness she got. Mine and Yuka's daughters were both named Mikan. They would have been twins but our goddess said that child was sick to begin with. She would have died at the age of 2 anyway. The only difference between mine and her daughter was that my Mikan could change her eye color to mine. We sealed our child memories and took their pearls. But when they wanted to sing we always held them close enough they won't be tone deaf but not close enough to be seen. Your memories should come back right about now" Seira said. Then this flash of memories of everything that has happened. When I was three and took out of the water with my real mom and dad and gave to the grandpa I know today. How I used to change my eye color to neon orange to show that I was my mother daughter. And the new keeper of the orange pearl. "Now mermaids need their pearl. So each one of you were born with a new pearl. Our goddess said it should have the same power we did when we defeat the angel. When we die our pearl will be given to those princesses. And it will be a cycle between the two pearls. Neon and the right color that isn't bright. hahaha. You can come out of the water and dry up. Then I'll explain more." We did what we were told. As some as I was back in my uniform I ran to my real mother.

"Mommy! Why did you do that? That was mean. Even taking my pearl. And I thought you loved me. I guess I was wrong. How could this world be so cruel. My own mother doesn't love me. She took my pearl and sent me to the surface world. Not knowing my parents and thinking that the died. Mommy how could you?" I ran towards her. Gave her a big giant death hug. I looked up and acted hurt. Fake tears streaming down my face. "I guess this means our future has changed girls." I half-joked.

"Sorry Mikan. I'll tell you guys a secret. You and your friends that are in shock are going to leave this place soon. And Mikan your father is finally leaving that old office giving to somebody else how has the same alices. And we all are going to a place where mermaids and human mix but they don't know that. I'll let the old 'physic' what is needed of the princesses. Oh beware. She is crazy. Oh and your parents are going to be there. No worries after so many years you are finally able to see them. Isn't that great. Oh look at the time I have to go. I have a date with my husband. LATER CUTIES!" and she left. I turned to the girls.

"Okay anyone please tell me this is a dream. In my sealed up memories I see my real parents. AND MY MOM IS TWO YEARS OLDER THAN MY DAD! How is that possible. I remember my mom and dad telling me about the surface world. That true love awaits there." Sumire said.

"I was smiling and happy. My real parents were so happy and so was I." Hotaru said. The girls and I smiled a wicked grin that said we will interact her later.

"For me I look nothing like my parents. But I mostly look like my uncle and my uncle and dad are from an evil tribe. Dad still has his powers that I saw once before to protect mom from evil. Uncle lost his powers. But was able to survive after Sara the old orange princess died."Aoi said. I wanted to know more about this old tribe.

"For me I remember going to the surface world because my father owns a boxer place. He also does boxing. Mom would always read to me and sing. Dad would be loving and caring. He promised to take me on his motorcycle when I was older. That was right before we got your memories sealed." Misaki said. She was lucky to get those kind of parents.

"For me I saw Anna a lot because our moms were twins. Mine was caring and sometimes scolded my aunt. My dad was very kind but was strict about boys. Even if I was only 3." Nonoko said with glee.

"I saw nonoko a lot too. My mom was cold to some people but is very kind and caring. Even protected me from nightmares. My dad worked for most of the day. But when he came home he would always play with me." Anna said but with sadness in her voice. She must miss her real now looked at me to say something.

"I guess you guys already know mine hehe. Mom and dad always had their caring time, fun times, and mad times. So i guess normal parents. If you count that your mom was really crazy." I said. We start to talk about other stuff. Like when are you finally going to do that dare, how was vacation, what else to do finally remember, and stuff about school. We were in circle right where the water started but never reached. We don't want to turn back into mermaids now do we. It was fun until the boys faked cough. We completely forgot they were their.

"Um girls. We are still here. So can you either tell or show us out of here. Or can you also concluded us in your conversations." Tsubasa said. He looked angry for some reason.

"Sorry guys. We thought you were frozen where you were sitting. So we thought it would be a while until you un freeze. We would still be frozen if we just found out our friends/sister for natsume. Was a mermaid for natsume not his real sister." We all said to the boys. Well all the girls did but Hotaru who was eating crabs again. I got up and dusted off my clothes.

"It is getting late. I guess we can take you back. Follow me if not I'm not coming back down here to get you. Let's go girls and guys." I said as I lead the way out. I pushed a loose brick and the door opened up. I walk into mine and the girls room. After we made sure everyone was here I closed it and pushed the dresser back. We shooed the boys out. It was late around midnight. We got dressed and went to sleep. 'These necklaces really changed our future' with that last thought I fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
